Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-118637 proposes a bolt that is capable of detecting a fastened state.
With the bolt disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-118637, an axial force of a shank is detected by forming a hole in the bolt, inserting and fixing a strain gauge to the hole, and detecting a strain on the bolt with the strain gauge.